


Best Freinds Aren't Always Forever

by katjewl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Or at least its human equivilant, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katjewl/pseuds/katjewl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Human!Stuck story of Feferi Peixes and Cronus Ampora as inspired by a Skype friend of mine who tried to Sad!Stuck me. I can't say much more without ruining further chapters, but I can say this is highly self-indulgent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Big Kids like You Don't Play with Little Kids like Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You blink. Was she serious? From how excited she looked, and how she was grinning at you, you had to believe she was. Maybe, just this once, Eridan won't be your only exception.

September 20th, 2009

4:00pm

"You look like a dork." Meenah says, as she stares at you with more contempt than any nine-year old should have. You disagree with her completely. You're completely decked out in your wizard gear; cloak and wand included. How is that anything but cool? Wizards are cool. Why doesn't she think you're cool? Maybe she just doesn't quite understand.

 

"What? No. Are your ears full of pool water? I said I'm a powerful wizard who does all sorts of awesome spells. That is so not dorky. It's really cool. Look I even made a wand for you too, out of chopsticks and bea-"

 

"No, don't even go there Crofish." Meenah cuts you off, and you freeze in your motion to get the wand you made her out of the inside pocket of your cloak, your lips twitch at the nickname, but you don't dare tease her now. She sounds serious. Serious is bad. Maybe you can defuse her, but you have to tread lightly. "I can handle you lookin' like a dork, but do you gotta go and act like one too? Can't you be cool for once?"

 

You drop your hands back to your side and look at her in though, you can see her impatience in the way she's getting fidgety, drumming her fingers against her arm and shifting her weight, waiting for an answer. You decide you should start thinking faster. Darnn, what was it your father always told you all women found cool? What were those words he taught you? Think, Cronus, think. Oh yeah!

 

"Sunshine, daisies, bottom mellow; wanna go out with a nice little fellow?" You fire off. A second passes with her just staring at you. You clue in, and begin to waggle your eyebrows. You're completely irresistible and you know it. How she's managed to not ask you out herself yet is beyond you. She's the cutest, best girl in your entire elementary school and darn it you're NINE. You a big boy now, old enough to have a girlfriend, and Meenah's been your obsession ever since you met her when you were four. Plus, she'd look good on your arm. Is that how that went? You thought so, your dad and his poker pals say it often enough.

 

Apparently Meenah doesn't agree though, and you're out on your ass before you can even grab your bag (the really cool one with Hedwig on it), but luckily she tosses it out after you, "You're the biggest dummy I've ever met. Go home, Cronus." And with that you're left staring at Meenah's scrawl of a 'KEEP OUT' sign, taped to the door she just slammed in your face.

 

You want to cry. That awful meanie. How could she act so mean when you were just trying to do what she asked and be cool? All the cool kids on TV flirted. Granted, most of them are a good deal older than you, but so what. Nine is REALLY old, and there's nothing wrong with getting a head start. Maybe you have had enough of a start today though. Maybe you should just go home. You can play wizards on your own there, or maybe with your little brother. He would play along, right? He would play with you even when all your friends had 'other plans'.

 

Speaking of little siblings you’re only just now becoming aware of the person watching you now. She looks shocked as you turn your gaze on her, but doesn't disappear back into the doorway she has her head stuck out of, rather she flitters up to you. It's Meenah's little sister, of course. What's her name? Feferi? That sounds right, but you can't quite remember. She's only just this year starting school and Meenah only ever mentioned her in passing. Plus, there's an unwritten rule; big kids like you didn't play with little kids like her. Eridan is your only exception. Feferi is talking to you now though, and you can't just walk away, that'd be rude.

 

"I could hear Meenah through the walls." Feferi says, her voice accented the same as Meenah’s. In fact she doesn't just sound like Meenah, she looks uncannily like Meenah too. Despite that you note that you don't find yourself at all attracted to her. Whether it's the fact she is only six or what you didn't know. The note didn't stay in your head long enough for you to give it any thought. "She really can be really mean! I mean, she gets snippy with our mum sometimes too! I'm really sorry she thought you were lame. I think you look pretty cool. If you don't want to go home just yet, I would be happy to make sure that that wand you made her doesn't go to waste!"

 

You blink. Is she serious? From how excited she looks, and how she is grinning at you, you have to believe she is. Maybe, just this once, Eridan won't be your only exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to have more written soon, as this is far from complete. So, if anyone is reading this, I ask you to just be patient, and I thank you for getting this far already!!


	2. The Magic Feeling of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cronus is happier than he's ever been before, and Feferi learns just how wonderous, and mystical the world can be when you believe in magic.

  
September 20th, 2009   
5:04pm

  
An hour later, you're sat on Feferi's pink-carpeted floor, legs crossed, and with Feferi sitting facing you, her eyes gleaming with interest as she listens to you talk. This is the first time anyone has even humoured you, in a very long time. You didn't even bring up the topic, you expected to be playing with dolls or something lame, but you underestimated her. She started firing off questions as soon as the door was closed.

She asks about the crest on your cloak, and you delight in telling her about the Hogwarts School houses. At first, she has no idea why anyone would want to go to school, at which point you start talking about how fascinating the castle was; you talk about magic; about spells and potions; you talk about Quidditch, and about magical creatures. The way her face lights up when you start talking about mermaids is probably the cutest thing you've ever seen, and it's only now that you notice you're grinning from ear to ear as well. In-fact it almost hurts, but someone is indulging you, and not just to make you happy. You’re not going to stop smiling anytime soon.

“Okay, I’ve forgotten again. Which house are you in?” She asks, her fingers fidgeting with the wand you had made for Meenah. It fits Feferi’s hands much better than it would ever have fit Meenah’s, you think.

“Gryffindor!” You announce proudly, brandishing your wand, and waving it around.

“Which house am I in?” She asks, quick eyes following the motions of your wand.

“Uh… I don’t know. But I know how we can find out.” You start, looking around her room for a computer, or anything, before remembering she’s six, and probably didn’t have her own devices. Still… “You got a computer or anything ‘round here?”

“Come on, I’ll show you!” She hops up, darting towards the door, You follow, both your cloak, and the blanket Feferi is using as a makeshift-cloak, billowing as you run, skidding into the Pexies family den. The Peixes are just as rich as you are, so their den looks pretty standard to you; pool table, glass doors leading to the swimming pool out back, and, among other things, a state of the art laptop. Feferi seems to know how to start it up, and type in a password to login. Its six characters and you guess it’s likely her name. She’s six, and doesn’t understand password security. Then again, neither do you, so you can’t exactly talk.

As soon as the computer’s logged on she scoots out of the way, and lets you at it. You instinctively pull up the internet, going to the site you spend most of your time on. “Pot…Pot-or…” She stutters, screwing her brow up in concentration.

“Pottermore.” You fill in, “Uh, when’s your birthday?”

“March 17th, 2003.” She says, you nod, and fill in the form, moving onto fill in where she lives, and her name. You enter your own email, rather than a parent or guardian one, and technically you should have entered a parent guardian email too, but you can’t remember the email your dad used when he signed you up, nor do you know Feferi’s mum’s email. You let her type in her own password, then take the reins once more to check the boxes for read books and watched movies. You’ve read and watched everything that’s been released, included the Half-Blood Prince movie that came out over the summer. “You haven’t read any of the Harry Potter books, have you?”

“No,” she admits, “I can’t read very well yet, but I watched the movie about the Wizard’s Stone.”

Her words get a laugh out of you, as well as a nod as you check just the one box, and move on, speaking as you wait for the page to load. “If you like I can read the books to you.” You offer, and are nearly over-joyed at how eagerly she nods. “Mine is WolfsbaneFlame19022, but, uh… which user name do you want?.” You read off the site’s five given options, “KnightHallow1105, WaveWild28249, IceKnight15920, WombatMidnight3113, DreamRook15268?”

She doesn’t ask why she can’t just use her own name for a username (which is good because you actually don’t know), she doesn’t even hesitate in giving her answer, “Wave Wild!” You should have figured she’d choose that one. She is so similar to Meenah, but so much nicer to be around.

  
Once you get everything validated and she’s finally signed in, you trade places with her so that she’s sat in front of the computer and oh gosh; she’s so adorably excited, you can’t help but get excited too, tripping over your words in an attempt to get them out as fast as you can. It takes several tries before your calm enough to speak clearly, and direct her to Gringotts Wizarding Bank, letting her drag the key to lock herself and everything, before directing once more, this time to Diagon Alley, and into Eelop’s Owl Emporium.

“Okay, so most of the items you need as a first year wizard are already bought for you and put in your chest.” You read off, “You only need a wand and a pet, to proceed to the sorting ceremony that will tell you what house you’re in.”

“But I have a wand.” She holds up the one you made, “Why do I need another?”

“You need one in the game, but we buy a pet first, which one do you want; a cat, an owl, or a toad?”

“Well, um… cat’s scare me. So how about this owl, the um… Sku…ski…skreet…screech? Screech owl?” You nod to confirm the pronunciation, and once the owl is bought you whisk her off to the Ollivander’s family shop; Ollivanders’: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

“You get to take a quiz now, it won’t tell you which house you’re in, but it will give you a wand! You gotta be totally honest. First question; are you tall, normal, or short for you’re age.”

“Um… “She pauses to think, “Normal, I’m right in the middle of the line when the teacher lines the class up in order of height.”

You point to the averaged sized wizard on the screen, so she can click it, and continue on, “What colour are your eyes?”

“I don’t know. You tell me.” She says, turning to face you and opening her eyes wide, slipping her glasses off her face. The first thing you notice is how simple huge her eyes are. They’re like one of Damara’s anime’s or something. Of course, that’s an exaggeration, but it does help you to realize you’re off track and need to focus.

“They look brown to me,”

“Which brown?” She asks, slipping her glasses back on and hovering between the ‘dark brown’ and normal ‘brown’ option. She can read colours at least.

“Dark brown,” you say, and she clicks through again, “Okay, you said your birthday was the 17th of March, right? So you were born on an odd numbered day,”

“I know! I like math, I’m really good at it too. I know even numbers and odd numbers.”

“Sorry, sorry. Click and lets move on.” She does and you begin reading out the next question, “What do you pride yourself most on?”

“Huh?”

“What part of yourself is your favourite part? Your determination, which means your ability to never give up; your imagination, your resilience, which means you either don’t get knocked down by icky stuff easily, or if you do get knocked down you are quick to get up; your intelligence, which is how smart you are; your originality; which is really just not ever copying others; your optimism, which means seeing good stuff even in the bad stuff; or your kindness?”

Again, she takes a moment to think, “I guess I want to say my…uh, the first one. I like some of that other stuff about myself too, like kindness, and op-toe-me-sum, and ree-silly-ants, but my mum always says I’m gonna go really far in life ‘cause I never give up my goals! So I really like that part.”

You grin again, and holy cow do your cheeks hurt from all this grinning, but it’s so worth it, so you don’t care. You tap the screen, and are soon reading off the next question. “Select a path, do you wanna go towards the sea, towards the forest, or towards the castle?”

“Well not the forest, there’s too many bugs in there,” She frowns, before clicking the castle. “As much as I love the sea and the beach, I have big plans for my life; all the big plans, all of them.” She’s six, so you really doubt their size, but, with her mum being the big, rich hot-shot she is, you don’t doubt that Feferi’s dream are, and will only get more, extravagant. You don’t doubt that she’ll will go above and beyond those dreams either. “I’m gonna need a castle.”

“I can visit right?” You laugh.

“Of course!” She laughs along, and you think you’re really starting to like her smile, and starting to really like making her smile.

“Okay, how… what scares you most? Darkness; fire; heights; small spaces, or being alone?”

“Definitely heights.” She frowns again, “I would say the dark, but Meenah promised to protect me from the monsters in the dark, so I’m not scared of them anymore!”

You have to admit, Meenah’s an awful meanie to you, but to her sister she’s nothing less than perfect. It’s almost endearing. You just know that you can change her mind, get her to see you as a person to be nice to and kind to. You know you can do it, you just have to try harder.

“Okay, uh… which of these things would you take from the chest, the dusty bottle; the black glove; the golden key; the bound up scroll; the glittering jewel; the silver dagger; or the fancy looking mirror?”

“The jewel! It looks so pretty!” She cheers, clicking it without a second thought. She’s impulsive, just like Meenah, and you’d probably be thinking that right now, if you had the word ‘impulsive’ in your vocabulary.

“Okay! That was the last question. You get to get your wand now.” You say. She squeals happily, and then makes an expression of awe as she sees her wand, “It’s eleven and three-quarter inches long, reasonably supple, and is made of aspen wood with a unicorn core."

“Woah,” She whispers, looking completely awed, bring the wand you made for her up to look at it more closely, “Real live unicorns are inside here.”

You laugh again, giving her credit for her imagination, and glad she still likes your comparatively shoddily-made wand, even sees it as the wand that choose her. “It’s more likely unicorn hair, but that’s still a great core! Unicorn anything is pretty cool.”

“Unicorns are very cool! They’re my favourite animal that doesn’t live in the sea! What’s your wand like?”

“It’s tan and a quarter inches long, and made of larch wood. It has a dragon core and is surprisingly swishy!”

“What’s larch wood?”

“No idea.”

“Oh.”

“Hey, you wanna see what house you’re in no-“ you start, but your interrupted by your father’s voice, calling out to tell you he’s come to take you home; play time is over, you guess.

“Do you want to come over after school tomorrow? We can find out your house then!”

“Sure! I’m excited!” She cheers, getting up from her seat to walk with you to the front door. “Bye Cronus. I’ll see you tomorrow!” She says, waving to you from her front porch as you drive away. You wave back of course, still surrounded by your happy, ecstatic aura that’s probably going to last you the entire week.


	3. Enemies by the Book; Friends Regardlessly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of you practically run the rest of the way to your house and downstairs to where the desktop is, so you can both sit at it and see the screen, as soon as she is logged in, you go straight to the main hall, Feferi wriggling adorably in her seat.
> 
> “Okay, first question,” you say, piano music chiming away in the background.

September 20th, 2009

3:30pm

When school lets out, you are practically flying out of the classroom; or… you would be if Meenah hadn’t beaten you too the door. Sure, you have plans to play with her sister this afternoon, but who says you can’t try and convince her to come along?

“Hey, Meenah,” you start, saddling up next to her, “You know your sis is walking home with me and my bro today right?”

“Yeah, ‘course I know. It was all she could talk about over dinner. Cronus this; wizards that; what a load a’ carp.” She rolls her eyes. Your spirits fall a little, but you’re exiting onto the playground now, and there’s Feferi, standing by the swing set, as promised, and cheerily talking to your brother.

“Are you sure? It’s gonna be a _whale_ of a time.” You say, hoping the fish… er, nautical pun will convince her, but all it gets from her is a groan, and a switch of the direction in her walking to, presumably, go meet up with Aranea, or someone; you figure, at least. She’s not leaving _just_ so she can get away from you, you’re sure. Who in the H-E-Double Hockey Sticks cares, though? Who needs her? You’re gonna have fun with Feferi, and that’s that!

Oh, how you wished you could think that. The truth is you do need her. You need her more than you need ice cream on a hot day. If you knew what the term ‘exponential growth’ meant, you’d probably describe your feelings for her with it.  But you don’t know that term, so you just say she’s going to be your wife someday, and leave it at that.

You skip up to Feferi, and your little brother, greeted with one smile, and one raised eyebrow of acknowledgement.

“Cronus, hi!” The smiling one greets you, “I guess Meenah isn’t coming with us?”

You shake your head, “No, it’ll just be me and Eri, and you.”

“Ugh, don’t include me in your majik poppycock.” Eridan scoffs, storming towards the school gates, and you roll your eyes. He has a very large vocabulary for a six year old, and a very large attitude as well.

“Looks like it’s just you and me, Feferi.” You say, following after Eridan, you promised your parents you’d watch over him. You’re semi-relieved when Feferi grabs your hand between her two.

“I’m okay with that.” She says, and she says it with such a big smile you can’t help but believe her outright. It helps that you’re only nine, and aren’t very cynical, but that’s not exactly what the author wants the reader to focus on so she’s going to move on. “We get to find out what house I’m in today, right?”

“That’s right! Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. I’m a Gryffindor; like Harry.” You announce proudly, though it doesn’t really count that you had to reset your account numerous times to get that result.

“I know, you told me yesterday,” she says, poking her tongue out at you. You get a bit flustered at having forgotten, but you don’t dwell on it. “What do you think I will get?”

“I don’t know.” You admit, “But If I did know you taking the test would be pointless.”

“I guess. It would ruin the excitement!” She says, with so much of said excitement you can practically see it coming off of her in waves; waves that you soak up, and drink in, and become even more excited yourself.

Even though you have to stay behind Eridan to watch him, the two of you practically run the rest of the way to your house and downstairs to where the desktop is, so you can both sit at it and see the screen, as soon as she is logged in, you go straight to the main hall, Feferi wriggling adorably in her seat.

“Okay, first question,” you say, piano music chiming away in the background. “How would you like to be known to history; the Wise, the Good, the Great, or the Bold?”

“What’s the difference between the Great and the Good?” She asks, and you have to pause to think about how to explain in.

“The Great would be like… the Fabulous, the Awesome, the Super Cool. The Good would be like the Kind, the Caring, the Sweet.”

She nods, and announces, “Feferi the Good!”

You click to confirm her answer, and move on to the next question, “Which of these instruments most pleases your ear; the violin, the trumpet, the piano, or the drum?”

“The violin.” She says, barely hesitating. “I like stringed instruments. My mommy says I can learn to play the bass when I’m big enough to hold one.” The way she mispronounces bass into what you’re not sure is an accidental or purposeful fishpun gets a laugh out of you, but you select her answer all the same.

“Which would you rather be? Envied, imitated, trusted, praised, liked, or feared.”

“Why would anyone _want_ to be feared? I don’t understand.” She frowns, but before you even have time to console her, she’s brushed it off, and giving her answer. “I’d rather be liked. Because when people like you, you have friends! And I love having friends.”

You can’t help but grin a little at her answer, she’s so adorable, and she’s everything Meenah’s not. She’s kind, and tolerant, and interested in magic. You don’t think you’ll ever see her as a romantic option, but she is definitely best friend material. She’s probably already one of your best friends, seeing as how very few of your friends fit the criteria for best friend as of right now.

“Which of the following would you most like to study; centaurs, goblins, merpeople, ghosts, vampires, werewolves, or trolls.”

Her eyes gleam with a look of far off contemplation. You have little doubt her imagination is starting to take over, and you have to nudge her for her answer, which, predictively, is merpeople.

“Okay, a muggle confronts you and says that they are sure you are a witch or wizard. Do you ask what makes them think so? Do you agree and ask if they’d like a free sample of a jinx? Do you agree and then walk away, leaving them to wonder whether you are bluffing? Or, do you tell them you are worried about their mental health, and offer to call a doctor.” When she looks confused you further clarify. “A muggle is a person who has no magic in their blood; an ordinary human.”

A look of realization crosses her face and she giggles almost mischievously before answering, “I’d agree and then walk away. I don’t know any jinxes yet, and plus it would be funny to watch them be confused.”

You underestimated her, it’s clear now. You thought she was all sweet and kind, but that’s clearly not the case. Sure, she seems to be sweet and kind for the most part, but she has a spunky mischievous side that you weren’t expecting. It really only makes her more awesome.

“Okay, this next one is simpler. You only have two options. Pick one. The moon or the stars.”

She pauses a moment, “I don’t really know a lot about the stars. But Meenah got really angry at our mommy last week, and threatened to run away to the moon,” You have to resist laughing at that. It’s such a Meenah thing to do, and you don’t blame her either. There have been times when you thought no one understood you either. Growing up was hard, and adults… they just didn’t understand. “So, I choose the moon!”

“Okay, left or right?” You say, wondering how many more questions there were. You were sure there weren’t this many when you took the quiz.

“Well… I’m left handed, so let’s go left.”

“Okay, that was the last question. You got…” You say, pausing while the page loads, “Slytherin!”

The way she pouts is heart breaking, and you fear she may start crying if you don’t do something, and fast. You scramble to read the message from the Slytherin prefect, “-it’s window looks out into the depths of the Hogwarts lake. We often see the giant squid swooshing by,” at this she brightens a little, and by the time you finish speaking, and mention the hangout’s aura being similar to that of an underwater shipwreck her grin is back full force. “See? All houses have their perks. Sounds like you’d like to be in Slytherin house.”

“I love it!” She cheers. “Is there really a giant squid?”

“Oh yeah, it lives in the lake, and if you fall out of the boats that carry the first years to the castle, it’ll put you back in.”

She mouths a ‘woah’, and claps her tiny hands together. “Can I get a cloak like the one you had?”

“Sure. I can ask my dad. It’ll be green though, not red.”

“That’s okay, green is better than red.” She says, poking her tongue out at you.

You fake a look of offense, before pausing, “Hey, did you bring the wand I gave you?”

“Yes! It’s in my backpack.”

“You wanna have a magic duel?” You grin at her, she nods eagerly and runs to get her wand while you run to get yours, and within five minutes you have your cloak on and she has a make-shift blanket cloak draped over her, wands out and pointed at each other as you run around your back yard, shouting spells at each other (though in Feferi’s case her spells are mostly gibberish words) until you’re too tired to keep running and you collapse on the ground in a patch of tall grass, panting and looking up at the clouds.

This is definitely the best day you’ve had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The piano music Pottermore plays gets super annoying after it loops for 10-20 minutes, while I type shit out.  
> Also, I was really expecting Feferi to get Hufflepuff when I did the test for her. Slytherin was a surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to have more written soon, as this is far from complete. So, if anyone is reading this, I ask you to just be patient, and I thank you for getting this far already!!


End file.
